Traitorous Hearts
by Light-is-Brighter
Summary: Penelope calls. Joise can't help but answer. Some things don't need to be fixed.


Hello!  
This is my first Posie drabble. I wanted to try. I hope you enjoy!  
English is not my first language and I am looking for a beta to proofread my things. If you have informations about someone or if you're up for it don't hesitate to write me. In the meantime please forgive the mistakes you'll surely find.

Here you go!

I own nothing.

Traitorous Hearts

Josie sat on the brick wall just outside the school. Her day had been...empty, she realized. They had been for a while now.

The air around was cold and she draped her black hoodie over her shoulders. It wasn't really hers but she certainly wasn't gonna think about that now. She was already confused enough.

As if programmed her phone rang. She thought about ignoring it, but knew that she couldn't. The name on caller Id was what gave her the final push to answer it.

The silence that came from both end of the telephone was making her too nervous. "I didn't think you'd be calling" she finally said. "If it makes you feel better me neither" said the voice of Penelope on the other end of the line. "I thought you wanted to forget about all of this. Start over in Belgium" the bitterness in her voice startled both of them a bit. "I don't think I could forget about this place even if I wanted to." There was something similar to acceptance in her voice "I couldn't even bring myself to try."

Josie's heart skipped a bit a that. She knew she shouldn't react that way anymore to her. But she really couldn't help herself.

"So how are things at the Salvatore School? Boring as hell without me right" that made Josie smile slightly "You wish" she remarked "I do." silence reigned again between them. Charged with something that made both of them anxious.

"But I know it isn't. How is Landon Kirby by the way? Feeling really good about himself I bet" Josie scoffed and asked aggressively "How do you know about that?" "I have my sources JoJo." hearing her nickname made her breath hitch a bit. But Penelope was suddenly feeling a bit reckless, the jealousy that she had tried to keep controlled taking over her "I am sure he can be very fulfilling in his boyfriend role" she heard Josie move "But not quite satisfying as my tongue against your clit" she boldly continued.

"So now you want to phone sex? You're ridiculous" Josie said trying to not to be affected by her words. "I Probably am but if you're up for it..." she said changing her tone to husky in seconds, hoping to effect Josie somehow. She heard her breathing change a bit. But she wanted more than the facade she was showing her.

Penelope had missed Josie. Had missed hearing her voice. And she was greedy now to hear her. But she would not be satisfied by her cold demeanor.

" I am also probably a bit drunk. Just a tad" she said in a whisper as if confessing a terrible secret. Josie smirked at that "Not that alcohol can do anything to you, Of course." She stated remembering the brunette's words when she had been in a similar state. It seemed a long time ago since they were together. She could still somehow taste the sweet flavor of vodka on her tongue.

"Of Course" Penelope replied easily, smiling a bit in finally hearing a trace of something real in the other girl.

Josie laughed lightly. Some of the tension inside her seeming to dissipate. It returned a few seconds later hitting her at once when she heard Penelope's words."I am of course a bit hurt JoJo. I didn't think you'd be forgetting me so soon." the anger that swelled inside her caused Josie to get up from her sitting position "You were the one that left!" she angrily spit out "I did it for us! And I couldn't imagine you'd be replacing me with Landon Kirby" Penelope answered saying his name between gritted teeth like she couldn't stand having to pronounce it.

"I am not replacing you with anyone! Me and Landon are in a relationship. And I hardly think you remained celibate" Josie angrily replied. "Of course you have to turn this on me! Need I remind you that my sex-life is not your business anymore?" Penelope angrily stated "But mine is yours? How is that fair?"

"It's not. But I'm not the one who is fooling herself. Admit it JoJo you miss me. You're using Landon to ignore my absence" Penelope wasn't thinking clearly anymore. "My feelings for Landon are real!" Josie said "And of course I miss you!" She then quietly continued with tears of both sadness and rage swelling up in her eyes. "You could've stayed! We could've worked! I loved you!" tears were flowing freely now and she tried to stopped while continuing. "You left Penelope! YoU Left! I didn't! YoU broke up with me and YoU left!".

"Past" Penelope whispered "What?" Josie asked angrily trying to remove the tears from her face. "You said you loved me. Loved . You used the past." Penelope stated softly almost like she was scared of what Josie's answer would be.

"It would be of no use to utilize the present."

"wouldn't it be?"

"No, it wouldn't. It would just make things worse."

"I couldn't stay Josie. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do. But I couldn't stay."Penelope said softly.

"Well that was your choice. I am making mine now." Josie tiredly replied. "And wasn't that what you wanted me to do anyway?" she asked using the little aggressiveness she had left.

"Maybe."

"This conversation isn't going anywhere" Josie said then a bit uncertainly. "Goodbye Penelope."

"JoJo wait!" Penelope interrupted her before she could close the call. "I really don't want to say goodbyes again."

"You have to"

"No. I don't have to." she said " I might have made a mistake leaving. But I don't think I did" a newfound energy bubbling inside her she continued "I know right now I have to let you go." She continued a bit reluctantly "But I also know it's not a goodbye."

"How can you be so sure of it?How can you know?" Josie asked. Sadness invading her thoughts again. It made Penelope wish to be able to comfort her.

"Because I'll make sure of it." she said calmly "I can't be with you now. We both need the distance. To grow a bit more without each other." she smiled. "But we don't have to let go completely" Josie sighed, sitting up again on the brick wall. Tilting her head up to watch the stars in the night sky, she asked "What do you mean Pen?" Penelope's smile widened " I don't think I can go this much time again without hearing your voice." at that a little smile took place on Josie's lips. "I don't want to grow up without you" Josie confessed "You won't. I'm not that easy to shake JoJo. " Penelope smirked while Josie scoffed and shook her head.

"We'll call each other. You can tell me about your day. I can tell you about mine. I can insult Landon and Lizzie and know if I have to kill anyone for hurting you when I'm back" Josie huffed but then realized her words " When you're back Uh?" Penelope smiled again " Oh I will be back JoJo" " After I finish with this school here and you with yours there. And when I do no other suitor will have a chance."

Josie shook her head again smiling completely now "So presumptuous" she said. "Oh you will regret that" Penelope hummed lightly only making Josie's smile widen more. And after awhile they both erupted laughing.

When the silence settled once again Josie asked "So I guess I'll hear you?" "You will." Penelope confiremed "Tomorrow" they both smiled. "Goodnight Penelope" "Sweet Dreams JoJo".

While Josie got back inside she reflected again about her day. It didn't seem so bad after all. But tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Please leave a review so that I can know what you think about this !

Thank you for reading!


End file.
